<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stitched with love by iwaixumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948559">stitched with love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaixumi/pseuds/iwaixumi'>iwaixumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hey hey hey lover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, basically just fluff, bokuto has adhd and knits when he does things, college au? technically, i projected a lot onto bokuto for this one oops, iwaoi and kuroken if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaixumi/pseuds/iwaixumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto keeps making Akaashi things, and Akaashi decides to return the favor and make his boyfriend something too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hey hey hey lover [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stitched with love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey! i used to write a lot growing up and have kinda stopped over the years. recently i've been wanting to write again, and i thought this would be a fun way to do it. i hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was not bothered by his boyfriend’s hobby - not in high school, and definitely not now. </p><p>At this point, Akaashi did not even hear the knitting needles tapping against each other and could easily ignore the constant jostling at his shoulder when Bokuto would knit next to him. In fact, it became a rhythmic constant in Akaashi’s life that he learned to enjoy. There was something very peaceful about Bokuto in those moments when he could just enjoy a movie while his hands fiddled with the needles and yarn instead of using his phone or fidgeting. </p><p>Even as Akaashi glanced over to see Bokuto’s face, he was filled with an indescribable warmth. Bokuto’s large hands were surprisingly gentle with the needles in front of him and he could knit without even looking anymore. His hands worked over the yarn and the needles moved so quickly Akaashi had to wonder if Bokuto was even thinking about what he was doing as he watched the violence unfold on the TV in front of them. </p><p>Every so often, Bokuto would look down at what he was making, but that would only last a moment before he would pick his head back up and his hands would start moving again. Akaashi thought those moments were beautiful, too. But everything about Bokuto was beautiful, Akaashi found. </p><p>Akaashi turned his attention back to the move in front of them. It was some action movie they had watched together a few times before, but it was one of Bokuto’s favorites. Akaashi didn’t mind it, though he did think the fake blood was a bit excessive at times. </p><p>Akaashi pulled his legs up onto Bokuto’s couch and adjusted the blanket on his legs. His boyfriend had made the blanket, of course. He had made it sometime during his first year in college because he said it was “boring watching movies all by myself.” He actually made it for Akaashi, but Akaashi preferred to keep it at Bokuto's apartment since he was there so often.</p><p>Bokuto was very proud of the blanket he made Akaashi - it took a long time and a lot of yarn to complete, based on what Akaashi could tell from the small stitches and many rows. The stitches were tight, the yarn was soft and thin, and over the past couple years it had worn out just the right amount to make it stretch perfectly. Akaashi brought the blanket up to his shoulders and leaned on his boyfriend’s arm. </p><p>“What are you making?” Akaashi asked, looking down at the mess of blue yarn taking an unidentifiable shape as Bokuto worked. </p><p>“Some socks for my mom,” Bokuto replied happily, not taking his eyes off the screen or his hands off the needles. “Isn’t this scene so cool? I read something about it once that said that-”</p><p>Akaashi listened, like he always did, when his boyfriend began to explain the director’s motives behind a particular scene in the movie like he did every time they watched the movie together. From there, Bokuto began to ramble on about whatever came to mind. Akaashi didn’t really have to say much, Bokuto did most of the work. His hands had let go of the socks he was making and instead they moved around animatedly as he spoke, the movie still playing in the background. </p><p>Akaashi listened attentively as Bokuto began to explain, out of order, how his day had gone - starting with volleyball practice and somehow ending with a description of his lunch plans with Kuroo and Oikawa. Akaashi listened, laughed and sometimes asked questions or commented while Bokuto just said whatever came to mind. </p><p>“-You should have been there, Akaashi! Oikawa said Kuroo was being too loud but Kuroo said <em>‘and so are you when Iwaizumi spends the night but I keep my mouth shut’!</em> I was a little uncomfortable but it was very funny and Oikawa’s face turned so red I was kind of scared he couldn’t breathe. Oh, and earlier when I was getting ready this morning-” Bokuto continued on and Akaashi watched as his boyfriend began to unravel a little bit. The peace that knitting brought his ADHD-riddled brain began to disappear as he gestured wildly and bounced both his legs up and down. Akaashi had to sit up a bit because his head was being jostled by Bokuto’s shoulders. He grabbed the knitting, now bouncing in Bokuto’s lap, and placed it neatly on the floor so Bokuto didn’t accidentally lose a few stitches - he knew how much his boyfriend hated dropping stitches. </p><p>Suddenly, Akaashi was pulled from behind into Bokuto’s strong arms. Akaashi relaxed into his boyfriend, reaching up and grabbing the arms holding him. Bokuto shifted and Akaashi turned to lay onto his chest, their movements synchronized and effortless, as if they could communicate telepathically. This was what Akaashi loved the most. Just laying on the couch in his boyfriend’s too-small apartment, a movie playing, with Bokuto’s chest under his ear and his arms around his back. </p><p>“Are you done knitting for the night?” Akaashi asked, leaning his head up to find that Bokuto had already been looking at him. Akaashi’s body felt heavy and warm as Bokuto laughed. </p><p>Oh, Bokuto’s laugh. It was loud and it shook his whole body and it was more than a little obnoxious but it filled his body with love all the same. He considered for a moment the possibility that Bokuto had him under some sort of spell, but he decided against it. Bokuto could never keep something like that a secret - definitely not for this long, at least. </p><p>“Yeah, I just want to give you attention,” Bokuto replied, his smile too big for his face. </p><p>Akaashi felt his face heat up as if he wasn’t somehow used to Bokuto’s attention after the years they’d been together. He tried to suppress the heat rising to his face. “So we’re not finishing the movie?”</p><p>“No.” Bokuto reached and pulled Akaashi up on his chest more so their faces were closer together. The smile on his face dropped to an expression that remained playful but in a different way. A way that made Akaashi’s stomach flip. He suddenly had a harder time suppressing the heat in his face. Bokuto’s gold eyes glinted and he raised an eyebrow. “You missed me that much, huh? I just want to cuddle. What did you think I meant?”</p><p>Akaashi reached up and playfully smacked Bokuto’s arm, his face still red. “You act as if that’s all you want.”</p><p>Bokuto laughed again, Akaashi bouncing on his chest as he did so. “Akaashi!” Bokuto drew out odd syllables in his name, like he had been doing since high school. </p><p>“What? You were the one who invited me over when Oikawa is staying the night at Iwaizumi’s and Kuroo is probably going to pull an all-nighter at the library.” Akaashi teased. </p><p>Bokuto pouted and for a second Akaashi’s mind was filled with the lists and techniques he used in high school to help improve Bokuto’s mood but then he realized Bokuto was joking. He wanted Akaashi to make it up to him. This was a challenge Akaashi was more than willing to accept. </p><p>Akaashi twisted his body so he was more propped up against his boyfriend’s chest. He tried his best to look down at his boyfriend in the way he knew made Bokuto melt under him. Bokuto smiled, but not in the usual way he did when people were around. His face was a bit harder and the look in his eyes was meant for Akaashi only. It sent shivers up Akaashi’s spine. </p><p>When Akaashi leaned down to kiss his boyfriend he felt a hand in his hair and another on his back. Bokuto always was eager, but his lips were always soft. Akaashi smiled into the slow kiss, reaching a hand up to touch Bokuto’s jaw. Akaashi relished kisses like these - nothing else mattered in the slightest. All he felt was warmth and the pressure of Bokuto’s hands. </p><p>He leaned further into the kiss and pushed the tip of his tongue to his lip, which Bokuto responded to happily by opening his mouth. Bokuto slipped his tongue in Akaashi’s mouth and Akaashi swore he got goosebumps all the way down to his fingertips. He pressed into the kiss deeper and shifted his legs so he was straddling Bokuto on the couch. </p><p>Akaashi pulled away and looked down at Bokuto. His hair was a bit of a mess from the way he was laying against his pillow and the skin around his lips were slightly pink from kissing. His mouth was slightly open still and his gaze was fixated on Akaashi’s mouth, as if he was just paused, waiting for Akaashi to come back. </p><p>Akaashi was so completely in love with this loud, odd-looking, beautiful, strong man. </p><p>“You want something?” Akaashi asked, suddenly feeling bolder.</p><p>Bokuto’s golden eyes snapped up to Akaashi’s. “Yeah, I do. You gonna give it to me?”</p><p>Akaashi smirked and leaned down so their lips almost touched. </p><p>“In a bit.” He turned his mouth to Bokuto’s neck like he had done probably hundreds of times and let the heat envelop him entirely. </p><p>-</p><p>Over the next few months Akaashi noticed a subtle change in Bokuto. </p><p>He kept knitting Akaashi things. </p><p>Every couple weeks when Akaashi would see his boyfriend, Bokuto would give him some new gift he had made. Akaashi was no stranger to knitted presents from Bokuto. After all, they had known each other since Akaashi was a first year in high school and he was now a second year in college, and they had been dating for two of those years. Throughout their friendship and later relationship he had received a blanket, some socks, a beanie or two, and a couple scarves. Usually these were given as presents for special occasions and he would accept them happily and wear them out during the winter months. </p><p>In the span of the last three months, Akaashi had received two pairs of mittens, four pairs of fuzzy socks, a scarf, and three beanies. </p><p>Of course, Akaashi treasured these presents. It was starting to get cold out and he didn’t want to spend money on new winter accessories, so they were much appreciated. As far as he could tell, Bokuto had been fine as well. There was no discernable reason Akaashi could find for Bokuto’s sudden investment in knitting him gifts. Bokuto didn’t appear to be more anxious than normal, he hadn’t gotten into any slumps, and he didn’t have a sudden increase in free time. </p><p>Yet, somehow, he had managed to knit ten different things for Akaashi. In all honesty, it made Akaashi feel a little bit inadequate. Like he needed to give Bokuto something as well. He knew Bokuto didn’t really think like that - that he expected absolutely nothing from Akaashi in return. Bokuto was the most genuine person Akaashi had ever met and he deserved all the good in the world. Akaashi wanted to be able to give that to him. </p><p>After receiving his fourth pair of socks (these were a dark grey - Akaashi already planned an outfit around them as soon as he got them), Akaashi headed home to his apartment. He kept thinking about what he should do for his boyfriend. What did Bokuto want? Should Akaashi make him something? What would he even make? He wasn’t very good at crafts and did not think he was a very creative person. </p><p>Akaashi sighed as he unlocked his door and stepped inside. Kenma was home, like usual. Kenma typically stayed in his room most of the time, but sometimes he liked to lay on the couch with his Switch in positions that gave Akaashi back pain by just looking. </p><p>“Hey,” Kenma offered a greeting without looking up.</p><p>“Hey,” Akaashi replied, taking off his shoes and setting his stuff down. </p><p>Kenma paused his game and looked up as Akaashi entered their kitchen to heat up some leftovers. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Akaashi looked over at Kenma, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes and a bored expression. “Who said something is wrong?”</p><p>“You. You sighed so loud before coming in that even I heard you.”</p><p>Akaashi rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Honestly, if he wasn’t so concerned with figuring out the perfect gift for Bokuto, he would probably find that funny. </p><p>“Bokuto gave me another pair of socks.” Akaashi opened the fridge and pulled out his leftovers. He pointedly did not look at Kenma before or after putting them in the microwave. </p><p>“That’s nice of him,” Kenma offered.</p><p>“Yeah,” Akaashi breathed as he stared at the microwave. The next two minutes passed in silence as he waited for the ding of the timer. The silence was not uncomfortable by any means; Kenma and Akaashi worked best in silence. When they had been assigned as roommates in their first year they found that they lived together pretty well. They minded their own business and respected each other’s personal spaces while still being able to get pretty close to each other at their own pace. When the year ended they didn’t even really talk about living together again, they both just kind of assumed they would. The comfortable silence ended when the microwave beeped.</p><p>“It’s just,” Akaashi began as he stirred his dinner and moved to the living room, “This is the tenth thing he’s given me in the last three months alone.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>Akaashi sat down in a chair perpendicular to the couch and tucked his legs under himself. </p><p>“I should be getting him something.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just feel like I should be doing something for him, you know? Like I should make him something.” Akaashi took a bite of his food and glanced at Kenma, who was still laying with the same bored expression.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll figure something out. He would  probably like anything you gave him just because you gave it to him.”</p><p>Akaashi did smile at that. “That’s true. I just want it to be good.”</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes and picked his Switch up. “Gross.”</p><p>“You know, I think Kuroo would explode if you gave him something,” Akaashi said slyly as he took another bite of his food.</p><p>Kenma looked up from his game for a second with an expression that honestly scared Akaashi a little bit. “I doubt it.”</p><p>Akaashi smirked and shrugged. “You can’t possibly be that blind.”</p><p>Kenma glared for a few more seconds before going back to his game. Kuroo and Kenma met at Bokuto’s birthday once. Every so often they would run into each other through their shared friends or just on campus. They weren’t really friends, but it seemed pretty obvious to everyone that Kuroo would do pretty much anything for Kenma’s attention. Akaashi could also tell that Kenma was not turning down the attention Kuroo gave him, either. </p><p>Akaashi accepted Kenma as a lost cause and tried to think of something he could do for his boyfriend. He racked his brain for anything that could work. Eventually, his dinner was gone and Kenma had retreated back to his room, and Akaashi was left alone with no ideas. </p><p>He sighed, and hoped Kenma could hear it from his room. </p><p>-</p><p>Akaashi woke up to a bright light shining on his face. He squinted, rubbed his eyes, and looked around to try and find the source of the light. </p><p>Akaashi had spent the night at Bokuto’s. Bokuto’s room was messy, with clothes on the floor and papers all over a desk, but it wasn’t nearly as messy as someone would expect Bokuto’s room to be. Akaashi was laying in a bed much larger than his with the sheets half thrown off him, exposing his entirely naked form. He blushed, as though anyone would know other than his boyfriend. He must have been so tired last night he forgot to put something back on to sleep in. </p><p>Across the room from Akaashi was Bokuto’s bathroom, which was the source of the light that woke him up. Bokuto was inside getting ready for his morning workout with the door open. </p><p>Akaashi pulled at the blanket until it went up to his chin and watched from the doorway as his boyfriend got ready for the morning. Bokuto’s morning routine was one Akaashi had become accustomed to over the years he had known him. First he would shower, then he would brush his teeth while his hair dried, get dressed, do his hair, and eat something for breakfast while Kuroo and Oikawa got ready so they could work out together. </p><p>The structure and routine of a collegiate athlete was one Akaashi respected but could never partake in. Sometimes he wondered if he should have stuck with volleyball for a bit longer to stay Bokuto’s setter (and to a lesser extent because he enjoyed the sport), but it was times like these that reminded Akaashi exactly why he didn’t do that. He valued his sleep too much to wake up this early. </p><p>Akaashi probably should have gone back to sleep but was instead completely transfixed on his boyfriend in the bathroom, wearing baggy shorts and a tank top while he stuck his fingers through his hair to stick it up the way he liked. Akaashi had probably told him a thousand times that he looked good with his hair down, but Bokuto didn’t care. He said he liked how he felt when his hair was all up and spikey. Akaashi suspected it had something to do with the owlish form it gave him. Bokuto had an affinity for owls that Akaashi had given up on trying to understand by this point. Akaashi thought they were pretty cool, but to Bokuto they were some sort of symbol for power or something. Honestly, Bokuto’s hair was almost cartoonish. Akaashi always thought Bokuto was hot no matter what he did with his hair, though, so it was always a win for Akaashi, no matter what he decided to do with his hair. </p><p>Akaashi stared as Bokuto raised his arms to mess with his hair more, which was already standing on end. Akaashi admired the strength of his boyfriend’s body and the muscles that strained in his arms and back as he raised his arms to do his hair. Seeing Bokuto in the most mundane situations had the capability to make Akaashi unravel a little bit. </p><p>Bokuto started to pull at some sections of his hair to make it even spikier and then twisted his back to stretch. As he did this, he caught sight of Akaashi staring from the bed and his face erupted into a blinding smile. </p><p>“Hey, Akaashi! Did I wake you up?” Bokuto’s voice was far too loud for the time. </p><p>“The bathroom light did.” Akaashi stretched his arms out above him and yawned. </p><p>Bokuto’s face fell for a second and he left the bathroom. “Oh no! I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep! We will be back before you know it.” </p><p>Akaashi smiled and looked up at Bokuto, who was now leaning over Akaashi, tucking in the blanket around him a little too aggressively. </p><p>“It’s fine, I was admiring the view.” Akaashi said innocently.</p><p>Bokuto faltered for a second and Akaashi swore he saw blush creep on his face. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akaashi agreed, reaching up and lacing his fingers behind Bokuto’s neck. “Just thinking about last night.”</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes got wide and his eyebrows shot up his forehead. “What about last night?”</p><p>Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s head down and when their lips met the warmth Akaashi always associated with Bokuto spread to his toes. The kiss was not light by any means, it was heavy and brought a certain kind of heat that had been perfected through years of practice. </p><p>Akaashi pulled away and kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend, whose face was flushed and pupils were steadily getting bigger. “Just something to think about during your workout.” Akaashi smiled as he pecked Bokuto’s nose. </p><p>Bokuto leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and groaned. “Akaashi!”</p><p>Akaashi laughed and let go of his boyfriend. He brought the blankets up and curled on his side. “Wake me up when you get back.” Akaashi closed his eyes. He felt light kisses all over his face and curled up even more, using the blankets to cover the smile on his face. The flurry of kisses stopped, and Akaashi cracked his eyes open to see Bokuto leave the room. </p><p>Akaashi wasn’t sure how he fell asleep after all that, but he managed to somehow. He fell asleep to memories of shared smiles and soft kisses. </p><p>-</p><p>Akaashi wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen it sooner. </p><p>He got the idea a few days later when Kenma came home from class. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. But when Kenma went to his room, Akaashi couldn’t take his eyes off Kenma’s backpack. Attached to the zippers and straps were various plushies that Akaashi had no hope of recognizing. Some were from video games, others were probably from Kenma’s favorite animes. </p><p>Akaashi had seen Kenmas backpack and all the attached keychains many times before, but this time he was inspired. </p><p>He was going to make Bokuto a keychain.</p><p>Immediately, Akaashi jumped up from his perch on the couch and grabbed his laptop. He wasn’t even sure where to start in his research, but looking up how-to videos online seemed like his best bet. </p><p>The act of crocheting seemed simple enough at first, but the more Akaashi watched the more nervous he got. There were many types of stitches he would need to know, he would have to keep track of everything he was doing even if it looked like nothing, and it had to be perfect if he was going to give it to Bokuto. </p><p>Akaashi spent the next few hours scouring the internet for videos, articles, pictures, and guides. Although it was not enough to give him any sort of confidence, it was enough to ease some of his worries. </p><p>In a separate tab, Akaashi wrote down a list of the supplies he needed to complete the project and made a mental note to go to the store after class the next day. He wasn’t sure how this was going to go, but he suspected it would take a while before he made anything he deemed worthy of Bokuto’s time and attention.</p><p>Akaashi closed his laptop and leaned back, trying to plan ahead how he was going to make this thing. Except, whenever he tried to imagine actually doing it, he lost the image in his head. He groaned and rubbed his face in his hands. Maybe it would come to him when he was actually doing it. Maybe he was a secret crocheting genius who just hadn’t unlocked his full potential yet. </p><p>Or maybe he was completely uncreative and would never make anything good enough for his boyfriend. That thought stung a little bit. </p><p>The next night, Akaashi found himself appreciating his boyfriend more than usual as he tried for the fourth time to even start the first few stitches. Bokuto didn’t crochet, he knit, and Akaashi learned there was a very big difference between the two. But Akaashi couldn’t help but appreciate the skill his boyfriend had spent a decade refining while he was struggling to make a simple stitch. </p><p>The first time Bokuto had ever given Akaashi anything he had knitted, it was a black beanie during Akaashi’s second year of high school. The day before, Akaashi had complained he didn’t have anything warm to cover his ears while it was getting colder out, and the next day Bokuto had shown up to morning practice with a beanie he had spent the night making. This was when Akaashi learned about the Ace’s hobby. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was so overwhelmed by the kind gesture that he almost confessed on the spot. But he would never tell Bokuto that - it would go right to his head. </p><p>Akaashi smiled at the memory and looked down at the various colors of yarn in front of him on his bed and the little crochet hook he had bought from the store earlier. A video was playing on his phone, demonstrating the techniques Akaashi needed to use, although they clearly weren’t working very well for him. His brain just had such a hard time visualizing what the stitches would become and how he could make them come together the way they needed to. Conceptually, it just didn’t make much sense. </p><p>He almost considered video calling Bokuto and asking him to help before he remembered it was supposed to be a surprise. </p><p>As if on cue, his phone rang. Akaashi looked down and felt his anxieties disappear for a split second when he saw his boyfriend’s contact picture on the screen. </p><p>“Hello,” Akaashi answered.</p><p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s volume over the phone was the same as it was in person, which just meant it was very loud. Akaashi shifted his fingers and turned his volume down a few notches. </p><p>“Whats up?”</p><p>“Iwaizumi is here and he and Oikawa got in an argument because Iwaizumi said Oikawa can’t cook and Oikawa got annoyed because you know how he is and now Oikawa is cooking for all of us! You should come over, it looks like there’s going to be a lot of leftovers,” Bokuto rambled at a pace almost too quick to hear words. Akaashi followed the story, as he had gotten used to the way Bokuto talked since they first met. </p><p>Akaashi’s mood dropped again when he considered his options. Seeing his boyfriend was always fun, and seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi bicker while Kuroo pretended to not be jealous of their relationship was definitely more entertaining than sitting on the floor and pouting. But thinking about the smile that would be on Bokuto’s face when Akaashi gave him this gift was even more appealing. </p><p>Suddenly, it didn’t even matter how long it would take him to finish it. He wanted to have Bokuto’s present ready the next time he saw him. </p><p>“While that does sound very entertaining, I think I’ll have to stay home tonight, I have a lot of work to do.”</p><p>Bokuto groaned loudly into the phone, and Akaashi could hear even louder talking in the background, which he assumed to be Iwaizumi and Oikawa arguing. “Okay, but I’m gonna see you tomorrow, right?” Bokuto asked as if they had any plans for tomorrow, which they didn’t.</p><p>“Of course,” Akaashi replied easily. </p><p>“Okay, text me. Or don’t, since you’re doing stuff.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled softly, as though Bokuto could see it over the phone. “Of course I will.”</p><p>Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s smile through the phone. “You’re the best! I’ll text you!”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too!”</p><p>Akaashi hung up and immediately started working again. He would be damned if he didn’t finish this keychain before he saw Bokuto tomorrow. </p><p>Progress was slow. Sometimes, the stitches got all messed up and Akaashi got lost and he had no idea where it went wrong. He had to start over so many times he lost count. He had been going at it for so long that the yarn stopped feeling like yarn against his fingers.</p><p>Hours passed and Akaashi didn’t get up once, food or otherwise. Every so often he would check his phone to reply to Bokuto’s  texts and snapchats - both of which motivated him to keep trying. </p><p>Akaashi rewound the video he was watching on his phone yet again to see how a particular transition was made. He had gotten caught at this particular step at least five times now, and it was time consuming to fix his mistakes. Akaashi watched intently as the hands in the video pulled the yarn through a particular loop and attached it to another one. He looked back down at his own work and tried to find the same loop. When he thought he found it he pulled the hook and the yarn through it and hoped for the best. </p><p>When it turned out right Akaashi almost teared up out of sheer relief. He felt a surge of confidence. He could do it, he just had to keep trying and it was all going to be worth it. </p><p>Akaashi finished his first prototype very late that night. It was not cute by any means, but he was proud of it all the same. It looked a little bit wonky, some of the proportions were off, and the yarn had been so overused from Akaashi constantly undoing stitches that it was frayed in places. But it was done, and it kind of looked like how it was supposed to, which made Akaashi’s heart swell with pride. He actually made something. When he made a good one Bokuto was going to love it and Akaashi was so excited to see his face when he actually gave it to him. He felt like he was vibrating and his cheeks hurt from smiling at this ugly little plushie. </p><p>Akaashi set it down next to him as motivation as he picked up the crochet hook once again to make an even better one - one that he would be proud to give to the boy who gave him so much. </p><p>Akaashi did not get sleep that night. He made a couple more prototypes, each one learning from and improving on the last. His hands were cramping and his fingers were kind of sore, but he learned to appreciate the process. It became almost calming at around 2 in the morning, when he should have been at his most frustrated. By the time light came through his window, Akaashi was sitting next to five little plushies. It was obvious the order in which he made them, since each one had gotten a little bit better as the night wore on. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with all of them when he was done, but he was definitely going to keep the first one. Maybe he would give Kenma one. No, Kenma would need a different design. Maybe he could figure out how to make a little cat and give it to him. </p><p>Akaashi pulled on the yarn and looped through stitches with the hook with ease. He was an expert by no means, but he was getting pretty comfortable with the process. The hook didn’t feel awkward in his hands anymore and the yarn didn’t get tangled. </p><p>It was well into the morning when Akaashi made the perfect one. Even before he tied the final knot and looked at it he knew it was going to be the one. Normally, he was very self-critical. Especially when it came to Bokuto, since Bokuto deserved the best. But there was something about this particular one that felt right. It was not perfect, but it was perfect for Bokuto. </p><p>As he tied it off and inspected it all over, Akaashi felt the exhaustion crash into him like a wave. He chose to ignore this particular feeling and instead opted to stare at his creation a little bit longer before checking his phone. </p><p>It was still very early in the morning, but Bokuto had probably woken up already to get ready for his early morning run with Kuroo. Iwaizumi might join them, in which case Oikawa would probably also come. </p><p>Akaashi hit the call button. It rang a few times and he considered the possibility that they might have canceled the run and Bokuto was still sleeping before his boyfriend finally picked up the phone.</p><p>“Akaashi? What are you doing awake this early?” Bokuto probably had only woken up maybe 10 minutes earlier, based on the gruffness of his voice over the phone. Akaashi liked the sound of his voice in the morning, and suddenly he wished he was at his boyfriend’s apartment, getting ready to go on the run with them (which he did occasionally, if he could be coaxed out of bed). </p><p>“It isn’t that early,” Akaashi defended, trying to make his behavior sound as normal as possible. </p><p>“You got sleep last night, right? Or did you stay up all night working? Akaashi, tell me you didn’t stay up all night!” </p><p>“Don’t worry so much, I’m fine, Koutarou.” Akaashi shifted so he could hold the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he massaged his hands.</p><p>“You know I can’t help it.” Akaashi heard a sound like water running. “If you want to come on our run we can wait for you. But you should probably get some sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah I should probably go to sleep,” Akaashi agreed, moving from massaging his hands to fidgeting with them. It was a habit he developed in high school after countless extra hours of practice setting for Bokuto. “I’m coming over as soon as I wake up.”</p><p>“Awww, yay!” Akaashi could feel his boyfriend’s excitement through the phone.</p><p>“Yeah, I won’t sleep too long, though, I don’t want to mess up my sleep schedule.” Akaashi considered whether or not he should tell Bokuto he would be coming bearing a gift. It became a debate about whether or not he wanted to surprise him or not. While the idea of surprising Bokuto was very appealing, the instant gratification Akaashi would get from telling him right then ended up winning.</p><p>“I have a present for you, too. I’ll bring it with me.”</p><p>Akaashi thought he heard Bokuto drop something. “What! You got me something?”</p><p>Akaashi wished he could see his boyfriend’s face right then, but the sheer joy and excitement in his voice was more than good enough. “Yes I did.”</p><p>“Akaashi! You know you don’t have to get me things!”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I wanted to.” Akaashi smiled to himself, still fidgeting with his hands. He felt like he was back in high school when Bokuto would call and ask him for help with his homework and Akaashi would pretend like his heart wasn’t exploding in his chest. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>Bokuto whined. “Now I have to wait until you get here! It’s gonna take forever.”</p><p>“It will not. You’re being dramatic.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Maybe a little,” Bokuto conceded. “Come as soon as you can. I’m so excited!” </p><p>“Of course I will. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”</p><p>“Okay! Sleep well! I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Bokuto ended the call and Akaashi picked up the present he spent all night learning how to make. Akaashi wasn’t sure he had ever been so proud of anything in his life. </p><p>Akaashi carefully set it down and moved all of his supplies off his bed and placed the rest of the plushies on the floor next to the final product. He lied down, not even bothering to change clothes or wrap himself in blankets, set an alarm on his phone, and fell asleep quickly, despite the excitement brewing in his veins.</p><p>- </p><p>Akaashi found himself getting more and more nervous the closer he got to Bokuto’s apartment. The nervousness didn’t make much sense, especially considering the fact that even Akaashi knew Bokuto would love anything he gave him - even if it was literally garbage from the dumpster outside. But he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous; he had never made his boyfriend anything before. There was a certain vulnerability involved that he was not expecting. Is that what Bokuto felt every time he gave Akaashi something he made? </p><p>Probably not. Bokuto wore his heart on his sleeve at all times. Vulnerability came fairly easy for him. He was just always so sure Akaashi would like whatever he gave him. Maybe that made Bokuto a little bit simple minded, but to Akaashi it was admirable. </p><p>Standing outside Bokuto’s apartment door, Akaashi collected himself for a second before knocking. He had put the present in a small gift bag he found at the store on the way, which was sure to look even smaller in his boyfriends hands. </p><p>When he knocked, his boyfriend’s smiling face answered the door. </p><p>“You’re here!” </p><p>Akaashi smiled and walked inside. Everybody was home, which Akaashi should have expected. Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi were all sitting on the couch watching some volleyball match on TV and arguing about it. When Akaashi stepped in, both Oikawa and Kuroo glanced over at him and waved. Akaashi waved back. </p><p>“We heard you got Bo a present. Any particular reason?” Oikawa asked. </p><p>“You are so nosy.” Akaashi rolled his eyes, ignoring the embarrassment he felt knowing Bokuto had told them all about it.</p><p>“He won’t stop talking about it. It’s all he’s talked about since he woke up this morning,” Kuroo added. </p><p>Akaashi hoped they couldn’t see the blush he felt on his cheeks. </p><p>“You guys!” Bokuto whined. “I have not been that annoying. Right, Hajime?”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked up finally. “I don’t think it’s annoying.” At this, Oikawa reached over and smacked his boyfriend on the arm.</p><p>"Don't encourage him!"</p><p>“Thank you, Hajime," Bokuto said, exasperatedly. He turned to Akaashi, a smile wide on his face. “Come on.”</p><p>Bokuto left for his room, and Akaashi followed, his heart beginning to pound in his throat. In his room, Bokuto sat down on the edge of his bed and Akaashi sat next to him. Bokuto threw his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Akaashi felt himself calm down almost immediately, his heartbeat slowing to match his boyfriend’s as they embraced. He closed his eyes for a second and knew that if they stayed there he would easily fall asleep again. </p><p>Unfortunately, Akaashi did not come there to fall asleep in Bokuto’s arms, as much as he would like to be doing exactly that. He pulled away and set the gift bag down in his boyfriend’s lap. </p><p>Bokuto stared at the bag for a second before immediately throwing his hand inside. He was not a patient person. </p><p>When he pulled his present out, Akaashi’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. </p><p>At first, Bokuto was strangely quiet. He appeared frozen, just staring at the owl keychain he cradled between his hands like he was afraid he was going to break it. </p><p>Akaashi cleared his throat. “I wanted to make you something since you’ve made me a lot of things recently. It took a while to figure out how to make it but I think-”</p><p>Akaashi could not finish his statement before he was stopped by the look on Bokuto’s face as he peered up at him. </p><p>Akaashi was not sure he had ever seen Bokuto look like he did right then. His boyfriend smiled often and it almost always took up his entire face, but this smile was somehow even wider than that. It was swallowing up his whole face. Akaashi’s face also split into a wide grin at the sight alone. God, he could stay like this forever. </p><p>“OHMYGOD THIS IS SO AMAZING, AKAASHI!” Bokuto yelled, his body practically vibrating as he brought the keychain closer to his face, inspecting it. </p><p>Akaashi felt light as air. Like he was floating or walking on water. He knew Bokuto’s response would be bright and encouraging, but he was completely caught off-guard by how blinding it was now that it was actually happening. </p><p>“I attached it to a little hook so you can put it on your keys or your backpack,” Akaashi managed to say through the buzzing in his head. </p><p>Bokuto had the little owl so close to his face Akaashi was not convinced Bokuto could actually even see anything. </p><p>“You really made this?” Bokuto’s voice was full of awe and Akaashi swore his heart stopped beating for a second. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Bokuto lowered the plushie and looked back at him with big eyes, his expression somehow changed from excitement to genuine amazement. </p><p>“You’ve never crocheted anything before?”</p><p>“No, I messed up a lot when I was figuring it out last night. This one has some little issues by the eyes-” Akaashi moved to point out the spot he was talking about but his boyfriend brought the little owl back two inches from his face.</p><p>“I’ve tried to crochet a few times before, but it never goes well. It’s like, really hard.” Akaashi knew his boyfriend genuinely meant it. He wasn’t just saying it to be nice, he was saying it because it was true. That knowledge itself was enough to make Akaashi’s heart flutter. “These stitches are so tight and uniform. How long did this take?”</p><p>Akaashi’s face heated up. “Well that one didn’t take too long, but I spent all night trying to get it right.”</p><p>Bokuto’s face somehow lit up even more, giving Akaashi butterflies in his stomach. “This is what you were working on last night?”</p><p>“Yes,” Akaashi said, kind of embarrassed at the confession. </p><p>“What! Akaashi! Why did you do that! You should have gotten some sleep and finished it later!”</p><p>“I just wanted you to have it next time I saw you. Once I got the hang of it, it wasn’t too bad. I kind of enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Why did you want to make me something all of a sudden?” Bokuto’s face got a bit softer. His gaze was so full of love. Akaashi loved how expressive his boyfriend was - how he never tried to hide his true feelings. </p><p>Akaashi began to fidget with his hands again in an attempt to ground himself back to reality. His head and body were so light he honestly considered the possibility that he was dreaming. Bokuto was the only person who could make him feel like that.</p><p>“I just wanted to make you something because you kept making me things. I mean, of course, I wanted to make it just because. You just make me feel so good and I want to make you feel that way too.”</p><p>“You always make me feel that way! I just like the way your face gets all red when I give you presents, and it’s getting colder out so I thought you’d like some things.”</p><p>Akaashi’s face somehow got even hotter. Bokuto reached out and pulled Akaashi into a tight hug. This time, Akaashi fully let himself melt into his boyfriend’s chest. There was no other place in the world he would rather be. As cheesy as it was, being with Bokuto felt more like home than anywhere else. </p><p>They sat there like that for what felt like an hour, but when Bokuto pulled away Akaashi immediately missed his warmth. The hug was not long enough. Not by a long shot. But what could he say, he was greedy when it came to his boyfriend’s attention. </p><p>Bokuto stood up, holding his new keychain by the hook at the top. “I have to show them this. Kuroo and Oikawa are going to be so jealous!”</p><p>Akaashi watched and eventually followed as Bokuto left the room to wave the owl in his roommates faces and brag about Akaashi. </p><p>Akaashi was a bit embarrassed by all the attention and praise, but knew that this was just who Bokuto was. He was kind and loud, but, above all, he felt things with 100% of his being. He let all his feelings seep out until everyone around him could feel it too. Akaashi had been swept up in Bokuto since the first day he had ever met him when he was fifteen. It might have been a bit overwhelming at times, but Akaashi couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. </p><p>Akaashi watched as the room descended into chaos with Bokuto at its center, talking loudly about how he had the “best boyfriend” who was “good at everything.” </p><p>Akaashi couldn’t help but feel excited for their future together. He imagined growing old with Bokuto and watching movies together every night while they made each other little gifts. Akaashi would have so many pairs of socks he wouldn’t know what to do with them and Bokuto would have so many little trinkets his keys would be heavy. He longed for the day they had those problems. </p><p>But for right now, Akaashi was more than happy to sit and watch the love of his life be what he always was - beautiful, and warm like the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>